New PossesionsStarting Over
by lostgirl4
Summary: Someone new named Jasper moves to Santa Carla. The boys find Jasper. Follow Jasper and the Boys on a journey they will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Bright sunny California.  
Gay universe.  
Jasper walked the quiet alleys, hoping no one would mug him again. The first time it happened, it left him sore, broke, and scared more than ever.  
Kicked out of mom and dad's just because of his sexual orientation. When he came out to them, they kicked him out, leaving him only with his savings, clothes on his back, and a small bag of prized processions. It had only been a few days, but he already had lost more money than he had gained. Mugged, raped, money on food, it didn't matter who you were. As long as you had money, you weren't safe. The more perverted, ugly, men fucked him for money or food, the worse he was hurt.  
California was suppose to be a place where it didn't matter who you were, you could fit in anywhere. You could find a person or two would take you in for a few days. Feed you, bathe you, just so you would look healthy. Not some alley bag.  
Walking down a crowed boardway strip, in the darkest of night, Jasper saw a spikey, blond, hard-assed looking guy who could probably kill Jasper if he wanted to. Behind blondie, there was a slightly smaller man, who had curly brown hair, and strange bright blue colbalt eyes. Both were exteremly pale, as if they had never been in sunlight.  
Japser blinked, and they were gone.  
He saw the brown haired one, dodging the park lights, as if trying not to be seen. Jasper quickly followed him, hoping to catch up with the man, but by the time he did, the man climed onto blondie's motorcycle holding tight. Along with blondie, there were three other bikes.  
One closest to blondy, had two other men on it. The driver, was also blond, but he seemed friendlier, with his wild blond hair. The one behind him had more of a Mexican colored skin, with long black hair, with his arms curled snuggly agaisnt the others hip.  
The third bike held yet another blond, but he was curly haired, with flaming skulls covering his jacket. The boy behind him looked only 15 or 16, but yet, he looked so much like the second blond, but with dark highlights framing his head. He seemed way smaller, but he also was sickeningly pale. His hair was straighter, and a little shorter than the others.  
The first blond looked through the crowd until his eyes rested on Jasper's. He winked, and then started his bike. When the first blond winked at Jasper, the younger one on the third bike followed the first's gaze. When he finally spotted Jasper, he smiled, and the first one looked back and said something which made the boy stop smilling. The first blond drove away, the other two following his lead, all driving over the speed-limit through the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

At the cave

"Why not?!"  
"Because I said no. I'm the boss, and you are way to young to be trailing after some love-struck boy. It's too dangerous!"  
"OK, so going after a supposed love-struck boy isn't dangerous. But seducing Max, and then for three hours straight, having his not-even-a-cock up my ass is OK?" The young boy said back, not realizing his dad was standing right behind him.  
"You did what!? You let that disgusting man fuck my son?!" Paul yelled at David, who lowered his eyes, muttering something about "It was his idea".  
"I don't give a damn! He's my son! Not yours! You have no right to tell him what to do. Who's idea was it?! And don't say Laddie!"  
David again looked down, knowing if he said a word, Paul would still be pissed off.  
"Dad, it's fine.. I'll try and talk to him, and see if I can coax him back here."  
"No you won't. It's to dangerous. You have no idea what he's like.." David answered, attempting to use sire's touch on Laddie, who kept blocking him out.  
"Laddie go to your room." Paul told his son, trying to keep his cool. Laddie went into the back rooms and curled up on his bed. Staring at a picture of his boyfriend, Laddie felt the tears sting his eyes, and slowly run down his cheeks.

Flashback

"Ryan? Where are you?" Laddie ran from room to room, trying to find Ryan who hadn't answered the phone calls, didn't answer the door, and wasn't answering Laddie's panicked cries. Finally running into the kitchen, Laddie saw Ryan lying on the light brown floor, blood slowly pooling around his head. Laddie kneeled by Ryan's still figure, and gently touched his face. Feeling a slow blood flow, Laddie carefully picked up Ryan's head and cradled it in the crook of his arm..  
He had no idea how long he laid there, all he remembered was Dad walking into the kitchen, finding his son cradling his dead boyfriends body.

End flashback

It had only been a few months, but every day, Laddie went and sat by Ryan's grave until it started raining or one of the boys came and got him. The boys always worried when Laddie left the cave in the day without any warning, only to come back early in the morning.  
Laddie never thought about what he said to Ryan, just that everyday he told him how much he loved him still. The boys never asked what Laddie did. Even though Paul tried to find out, his son wouldn't tell. Laddie opened up a little to Michael, and only Michael.  
Michael never repeated what Laddie said, to all of the boys' disappointments. When Sam showed up, Laddie only clammed up more, barley speaking at all. Not even to Michael.  
Occasionally, the boys would find Laddie wearing an old shirt of Ryan's, or looking inside of Ryan's favorite shop. He always said he was cold, or thought he saw someone he knew.  
Paul walked into his son's room, crawling on the bed, and pulling his son into a soft embrace after hearing his muffled sniffles. Laddie rolled over onto his other side snuggling his face into Paul's bare chest. Paul soothingly stroked Laddie's soft brown hair, coaxing him to sleep.  
Once asleep, Paul tucked Laddie into bed, wondering how anyone could possibly sleep in a pair of size 2 sweats.  
Placing a gentle kiss on Laddie's forehead, Paul quietly shut the door behind him, finding is way into his own bed. Snuggling into the loving embrace of his mate, Paul tried to figure out why Laddie wouldn't talk to him.  
"Have you tried letting him come to you? He might be to scared too talk if you force him. That's how Michael did it." A quiet voice above him asked.  
"Yeah, and all he says is he doesn't want too. And how do you how to get him to talk?" Paul asked his mate, finally looking his Dwayne's eyes. "Because he comes to me every now and then and lets me go through his mind. That way he doesn't have to say it."  
Bending down quickly, Dwayne placed a quick peck on Paul's lips, and laid down to sleep.  
"Oh no. You do not kiss me like that, with a cock that I seriously want up my ass completely hard, and go to sleep."  
Paul laid on his mate, slowly starting the make out session which ended into hard core love.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper sat at the end of a semi-crowded bar, nursing a long neck, and replaying events from the night before in his head. Even though he was mugged for the rest of his money, Jasper still was able to get into the bar. A blow here, and a fuck there, Jasper was able to get into a one-time free pass into the bar. The bartender had taken pity on him, and gave him a free beer along with some peanuts for a small meal..

Jasper felt eyes burning small holes into his back, which disappeared when he swiveled his bar stool around looking for the culprit. Seeing no one familiar, Jasper turned back to the bar. His second beer had come from someone across the bar with a note saying,

"Meet me behind the bar at midnight. Come alone. I'll be wearing a dark blue baseball cap at the end of the alley, where it is the darkest and no one can see us." Jasper was used to people sending him drinks and meals, but rarely had he even gotten a note for a quick fuck. Notes like this, always turned out to be a prank, and Jasper usually left the alley sore, bruised, and broke.

Feeling eyes on him again, Jasper turned back to the slowly filling dance floor, but still no one familiar he recognized. Frustrated, he turned back to the bar and sighed, resting his head in his hands.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Raising his face slightly, Jasper looked into the bartender's worried eyes, sighing softly. "Yeah, just some bad things going on in the family. I'll be OK." The bartender sighed again, leaving Jasper alone in his thoughts, which started blurring together, making no sense.

The burning eyes were once again on his back, giving Jasper a feeling of once again being stalked. Turning around a third time, Jasper still couldn't't find the person with the burning eyes. Putting his empty beer bottle on the bar, Jasper walked out onto the dance floor, trying to get into the loud new wave music, but not being able to. Dancing with a few guys here and there, Jasper was still low in happiness, until he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. The guy he was dancing with backed away quickly, placing a quick kiss on Jasper's cheek, going back to his partner who had been waiting on him. Turing around, Jasper saw the boy from the night before, smiling softly at him.

"Hi" he whispered, which Jasper barley heard over the loud thumping music. The boy took Jasper's hand, and led him into a quieter corner of the floor.

"I'm Laddie" The boy said, with a look of Now-that-you-know-my-name-you-should-tell-me-yours look on his face.

"Jasper" Jasper whispered so quietly that no one should have heard him. Not even Laddie, who was just inches away from Jasper's face, but had a smile of understanding on his face.

"Can I take you somewhere and buy you something to eat?" Laddie asked softly, looking into Japer's dark green eyes. Looking back into Laddie's bright and inviting blues eyes, Jasper nodded, but whispered even more quietly than before,

"I have to meet someone at the back of the bar at midnight." Anger flashed in Laddie's eyes, but quickly disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"You don't have to go, you know. You can stay with me and my family. We won't hurt you, I promise." Laddie whispered into Jasper's ear, who hadn't even noticed the other boy to move. Jasper stumbled over his words, not able to find the words he was looking for, but the look he had on his face told Laddie told the answer he was not wanting.. "It's OK if you don't want to come back with me. But you'll have a place to call home, at least for a night." Laddie said, pain and worry laced through his voice as he lead Jasper out of the bar and to the boys' car, which happened to Max's old convertible, much to Paul's bitching about having to put with "head vampire smell". Laddie got into the car, followed by Jasper who took a few minutes to admire the freshly painted dark cherry red..

"Oh, my, gosh" Jasper whispered, taking in the black leather dashboard, dark brown seats, and the mass collection of cassette tapes on the visors.

"Where do you wanna eat? We can go to the boardwalk, and get something there. But we don't have to. We can go wherever you want." Laddie started the car, and headed to the boardwalk, which had been Jasper's quiet reply.

"So tell me something about yourself." Laddie said, trying to make the awkward silence that filled the small car. "I'm fifteen and my family hates me. Now something about you." Laddie smirked at Jasper's bluntness.

"Um, how do I explain this? I'm sixteen, I've never met either of my dad's parents, and I'm gay." Jasper's eyes widened at Laddie's way of explaining himself. "Now, where do you want to eat?" Laddie asked him.

"I don't know. I've never been to the boardwalk." Laddie drove into the video store's employee parking lot, planning on giving Jasper a tour of the boardwalk, and hopefully not running into the boys, who would give him hell about it forever.

"Ok, this is the spot where you can view the entire boardwalk from up here." Laddie said, gesturing his arms in wide embrace, showing Jasper what he had been missing out on, from the boys' favorite spot by the ocean. "Over there are all the food places.. You have Huddle House, small Mickey D's, and a few pizza places. All your rides are in front of the food places, and then the kiddy rides are over there. And there are a few clothing stores over closer the water. If you want to know where anything is-"Laddie was stopped short as an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Yeah, now that he knows where everything is, where the hell are the fucking keys? Since you took them leaving a note of,

'Dad, borrowing car. Have date' is oh, so helpful." Handing the keys over with a "Hi dad', Laddie had devolved a small blush on his cheeks. "Thank you. Now, Laddie, who is young man here?" Paul asked, eying the piece of boy-flesh that his son had brought to the boardwalk. "Dad, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Dad, also know as Paul." Laddie offered, knowing that David probably wasn't far behind, listening to every word he said.

"Dad, do you mind if I borrow some money. I was thinking about taking Jasper somewhere and getting him something to eat. Do you mind?" Laddie asked, hoping Paul would give him some cash, otherwise he would have to kill someone, and he didn't want to have to answer questions from Jasper, especially on their first night meeting each other. Handing over a twenty, Paul whispered in Laddie's ear,

"No sex, no killing, just use this for food. Marko's working tonight, so he'll tell me how much you spent. Ok?" Laddie nodded softly, and started to lead Jasper away. "Have fun you two!" Paul said softly, to were only Laddie could here him. Laddie read between the lines, which equaled to "If anything happens to him, you are going to be in so much trouble, mister."

"Laddie? When you asked me earlier if I wanted to stay with you, and I said no, can I change my answer? I want to stay with you tonight." Jasper asked softly.

"Sure. I don't the guys will mind." At Jasper's confused look of guys, Laddie clarified with, "There is my dad, Dwayne, Marko, David, Michael, and Sam. But you'll meet Marko at the restaurant. You'll like them. David is a little scary at first, but once he gets to know you a little more, he's really nice. I promise." Laddie finished quietly.

"What about your mom, and stuff?" Jasper asked. A look crossed Laddie's face of pain, anger, and hurt. "Her husband molested me, and proceeded to rape me when I was older. My mom did nothing to stop him, but she actually helped him do it." Laddie said, pressing a soft kiss to Jasper's temple, whimpering quietly at the pulse of blood under the fine skin.


	4. Runaways

Laddie and Jasper walked down the boardwalk, Jasper looking at all the strangeness that happened at the boardwalk, asking Laddie what everything was, and simply staring in amazement.  
"Do you want to play a game, or just eat?" Laddie asked Jasper, already knowing the answer.

"Can we go ahead and eat? Then play a game?" Jasper answered, crossing his arms over his stomach, trying to hide the rumbling sound from his empty stomach.

Walking up to the Waffle House, Jasper stopped, causing Laddie to look back at him with a confused look on his face.

"I changed my mind." Jasper said, starting to back up, with an apologetic look in his eyes. "I'm not hungry anymore."And, with that, he turned and ran back to where they came from. Laddie chased after him, barely keeping him in site as the teen ran around the large crowds. "I'm sorry. I know you mean well, but I don't trust you." And with that, he darted down the boardwalk. leaving Laddie to chase after him again. Slowing down as he entered an ally, following Jasper's scent, Laddie saw the small figure hidden behind a stack of cardboard boxes and a dumpster at his side. Walking up to him, trying not to frighten him, Jasper whimpered softly and tried to back deeper into the darkness."It's OK, I'm not going to hurt you." Laddie whispered gently, trying not to scare him even more. After a few seconds of coaxing, it became quite clear to Laddie that the boy wasn't going to come out any time soon. Sighing, Laddie stood up, and walked back out of the ally, following the scent of fresh blood and sex.

Walking down the beach, Laddie spotted his dad and sire curled up together, watching the dying glows of a fire. Paul caught Laddie's scent coming towards them, and tilted his head back. He gave a confused look at Laddie's face which held sadness, opening his free arm as his son came closer. Laddie sat down in the sand, as both of his sire's arms wrapped around him.  
"What's wrong?" Paul asked in Laddie's ear, watching the tears fall down his face. Laddie leaned back into the embrace, trying to get some warmth out of the warm bodies, to which he felt a jacket be put upon his side, and the feeling of a broad, naked chest on his back.  
"Laddie, look at me. What's wrong?" When his son didn't say anything, he asked, " Is it something to do with Jasper? Is he hurt?" Laddie shook his head,and Paul signed. "Babe, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." Instead of speaking, Laddie leaned his head against his father's shoulder. Paul sighed as he rested his forehead against his son's head, watching what had happened only a few minutes before. Paul blinked as the memory ended, looking at his mate wile Laddie's smaller body shook with sobs as he felt Jasper's pain coursing though him, as smelled more blood coming from the boardwalk, already know who's it was.  
" What did he show you?" Dwayne asked his mate, feeling Laddie shake gently.  
" Jasper's scared. Laddie can't get him to come out, that's why he came to us. He freaked out when they went to eat." Paul answered, pulling Laddie in to his lap, who, automatically curled up into a ball.  
Dwayne sighed. "What are we going to do?" He asked, gently rubbing Laddie's back, feeling the tremors in his back slowly stop.  
"We'll go find him and try to get him out. Maybe he'll come home with us, and we can watch him for a little while.. " Paul answered, with his actual serious look on his face. "Did he change his mind about coming with you for the night?" He asked Laddie, hoping to get more than a shrug or nod.  
"He changed after we talked to you. He said something about having to see someone at the back of the bar at midnight." Laddie answered, finally looking up at his dad. " I wanna stay with him. He'll trust me more than he will anyone else. Can Michael go do it?" Laddie asked his dad, knowing Michael hadn't feed in a few days. Paul nodded shortly, his eyes closed.  
"He'll do it. He wants to know if he should David to the store or not. Do you know what he'll like?"  
Paul said.  
"He said something about being allergic to any sea animal. He said he can't eat shrimp, fish, or anything like. But he said he likes pizza." Laddie answered, stretching out his stiff legs. Laddie stood up, folding up the blanket into a little rectangle. "Are we gonna go get him, or what?" Laddie asked.  
Paul and Dwayne stood up, and started up to the boardwalk, Laddie sandwiched in between them.  
Laddie walked to where to where he had last seen Jasper in the ally way, smelling fresh blood. Dwayne saw him fist, and nudged Laddie. Laddie walked over to the small form, who widened his eyes, and tried to scoot away from the standing figure, but found himself to weak. Laddie knelt down and lovenly stoked Jasper's cheek The blanket was tugged out of his hands and heard the snap of fabric as it was unfolded. Paul knelt down beside Laddie, smiling softly at the teen as he carefully picked him, mumming soft words in his language as he carefully cradled Jasper across his chest, head buried in the crook of his neck as Dwayne tucked the blanket around his shivering form. Laddie's face turned to worry as Paul tucked the blanket tighter around Jasper.  
"Don't worry, babe. I'm just gonna take him to the car. It's easier for me to fly, then try to walk in the boardwalk. It's OK." Paul said, leaving behind a soft flutter of wind as he flies to the car, waiting on the other two.  
When the other two got to the car, Paul had already laid the now sleeping Jasper in the backseat, smoking of the cigarettes he had stolen from his victim earlier that night. Paul silenlty passed his cigarette to Dwayne, standing and pulled Laddie into a hug, feeling him relax and lean into the touch..  
When they separated, Laddie climbed into the backseat, siting down beside Jasper's leg, and soothingly stroked his hair. Dwayne pulled the seat back into it's position, and shut the door, cascading Laddie and Jasper into complete darkness. Laddie knocked on the window, and waved when he saw Paul's questioning face peer back at him. Paul rolled his eyes, and went back to doing whatever what he was doing. Laddie looked down on Jasper's sleeping face, listening to his hitched breathing, trying without forcing himself into Jasper's mind, thinking he had a nightmare.  
"Paul, we can't do this. Laddie can see us."  
"So? It's not like he doesn't know what we're doing. Besides, he's seen us before, and he knows that if he doesn't want to see or hear us, he can tell us."  
"But he's your son. He shouldn't see your dick. No matter how much he's heard. It's still wrong." Dwayne hated to do anything in front of Laddie, just because his parents always did it in front of him, and he didn't want that for Laddie, step dad or not.  
Both car doors opened, Paul in the driver's seat, immediately starting the car the second Dwayne's door closed. Dwayne turned around watching Laddie and Jasper. Laddie faced Dwayne, nodding at his dad who was griping the steering so hard that his knuckles had turned blue. Laddie moved behind his dad's seat, rubbing his shoulder, knowing that he had been the cause for another fight.  
Since Dwayne had grown up with a mom who had a new guy over every night, and his dad always fucked her in plain sight. Ever since Paul and Dwayne had "claimed their for each other" and mated, they had been fighting a lot more on how Laddie should be raised.  
Dwayne didn't want to do anything in front of Laddie, so he wouldn't try and grow up so fast like Dwayne did, Paul thought that as long as Laddie knew what he saw about what was going up, he would be OK. Dwayne didn't want Laddie to become a single, teenage dad like he had. Dwayne saw how Maria had grown up, and he didn't want Laddie to be in the same situation. Paul had tried to argue that he ad been in the same situation, only he had been thirteen when Laddie had been conceived. But Paul didn't have to raise him his whole life until he was Laddie was almost fourteen _years old, not letting Paul get to have a teenage life_. And, now if Jasper decided to stay with them, Dwayne feared that he would have to do the sex talk again, show how to use a condom, everything that it took not to have a baby.  
By the time they reached home, Jasper had woken, and had seated himself in Laddie's lap, who had sat on the seat the second Jasper stood up.


End file.
